


Going slow, out of control

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Smut, early relationship sanvers, healthy communication kink, maggie in that denim jacket i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: Set between 2x08-2x09- all the important aspects of their physical journey have been left mostly to our imagination- so this is my take on some of it before their first time.OrThe one where, after a date, Alex and Maggie go back to Alex’s apartment and things get a little out of hand.Making out and other stuff and feelings and whatnot.





	Going slow, out of control

 

Alex got off the back of Maggie’s motorbike, heart thrumming wildly in her chest from the ride in a completely different way to when she rode on her own.

She wasn’t used to riding on the back with someone but the feeling of holding Maggie and being pressed up against her whilst Maggie had total control of the bike was a feeling unlike Alex had ever felt. Giving up control wherever Maggie was concerned was starting to become one of Alex's favourite things.

Maggie removed her helmet, pushing her thick hair to one side out of the chilly, blowing wind. She looked so _good_ in her navy denim jacket and black jeans, sat astride the bike and Alex had to calm the fluttering in her stomach at the sight.

"So...how was that?" Maggie asked as Alex got her helmet off, her grin wide bringing out her deep dimples. They had gone to the bar like usual for a few drinks and to play pool and Maggie had easily persuaded Alex to let her take her on a ride on the back of her bike and she knew from the way Alex had held her and laughed throughout that she had loved it.

"It was...not what I was expecting," Alex tried to tease, seeing the knowing smile on her Maggie’s face again. Maggie had been smiling at her like that the whole night- the happiness beaming from her eyes- and all Alex wanted to do was kiss it from her face. There was more of an ease to Maggie tonight, unlike their previous two dates. As well as Maggie had tried to hide it the past couple weeks, Alex could still feel her nerves and lingering doubts about her decision. But tonight had been a little different- as if Maggie’s doubts were beginning to ebb away- and there had been a playfulness about them that hadn’t been there before.

"And what were you expecting Danvers?" asked Maggie playfully, her head tilting in that way that made Alex fumble in her teasing and unable to get her words out right.

"Er- you know, something-something not so..."

"Hot?" she asked, filling in Alex’s pause, feigning seriousness. Alex was so easy to tease and Maggie was having so much fun teasing her in this innocent way. "Stimulating?" Maggie continued jokingly, _"Arousing?_ " A grin overtook her face, her eyes crinkling at Alex's shocked expression.

"Maggie!" Alex gasped, scandalised, pushing Maggie at her shoulder.

"What," Maggie laughed.

"You know what!" Alex replied, slapping Maggie's knee playfully, trying to hide her own laughter.

"Alright, alright," Maggie replied laughing, looking down at her knee where Alex had slapped her and rubbing it exaggeratedly, "I don’t think I can handle my girlfriend so _violent_ though."

And Alex immediately softened at the term, ignoring the teasing. "Your what?"

And Maggie smiled back just as softly. She paused a moment, enjoying the look on Alex’s face. "My _girlfriend_ ," she whispered tilting her head closer. They had decided that at the end of their first date. Alex had asked her about it tentatively and Maggie had agreed with a shy smile. It might have been their first official date but it didn't seem too soon for them. They had both felt that it was right.

"Your girlfriend..." Alex hummed at the word, loving the sound of it. "...and you’re _mine_ ," she breathed, smiling so wide before looking down shy. God, she felt like a lovestruck teenager. They didn’t say the word very much and Alex’s heart fluttered hearing it from Maggie so casually. Maggie mirrored the wide smile, chuckling a little, completely endeared by Alex’s wonderment.

Alex looked back up at Maggie after a moment. "I was going to say I didn’t think it’d be so fun," she said coming closer to Maggie, putting her hand on her knee.

Maggie laughed at Alex’s blush before relaxing into an affectionate smile. "I’m glad you had fun Danvers." She moved to put her hand over Alex’s on her knee, interlacing their fingers. "So did I."

They looked at each other a moment, all soft smiles, Alex’s gaze lowering to Maggie’s lips, the adrenaline from the ride still buzzing between them.

"I’ll walk you to the door?" Maggie asked, wanting to delay their parting, even if only for a few minutes. She had seen the look in Alex’s eyes and wanted to kiss her properly without the bustle of cars and people. Alex’s heart fluttered at Maggie’s offer. But Maggie would have to park her bike and Alex felt silly troubling her girlfriend just to walk her upstairs.

"It’s alright, you don’t have to," Alex said politely, trying to sound genuine.

And Maggie just smiled softly in return. "I don’t _have_ to Danvers, I want to."

And Alex couldn’t say no to that. "Is it sad that I really want you to?" she confessed giddily. She knew it was foolish but she really wanted Maggie to walk her to the door. Heck, she wanted Maggie to come in with her but she didn’t think Maggie would as they both had work in the morning and Maggie was being careful with taking things slow.

Maggie chuckled in fondness. "I think it’s cute," she teased, finding it hard to believe this was the same girl who kicked aliens asses for a living. Alex just ducked her head at the words, hiding her smile.

Maggie moved her bike down the road, finding a space and taking a few minutes to park it properly before walking up to Alex taking her hand- Alex leading the way inside the building.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

"So..." Alex said around a nervous exhale, turning around to face Maggie when they reached her door.

"So," Maggie teased back, enjoying how adorable a flustered Alex was. Every time they said bye to each other it was the same.

"I had a wonderful time," Alex murmured, taking both of Maggie’s hands in her own, marvelling at the fact that she could do so now. They had been on three dates so far and Alex still couldn’t believe that that’s what she was doing- dating- and enjoying it. She dreaded their reluctant partings.

"I don’t want the night to end," she voiced her thoughts, looking down at their joined hands.

And Maggie smiled tenderly, feeling so soft for the woman in front of her, who had seemed so tough and closed-off in the beginning but was actually so open with all her feelings and in being vulnerable with Maggie- the unrelenting openness was so unfamiliar to Maggie and she adored it.

She stepped closer to Alex, leaning up to kiss her slowly on her lips, lingering a few moments without letting things getting too intense- it was already quite late and she didn’t want to rush things with Alex. In the privacy of the building, she allowed herself to kiss Alex slowly, with a fraction of the intensity she wanted to all night- still managing to leave Alex breathing heavy. "There’ll be other nights," she promised in a whisper against her lips before leaning back.

But before Maggie could move back Alex grabbed her face, pulling her back in to the kiss, opening her mouth to deepen it, her tongue entering Maggie’s parted lips, causing Maggie to moan low in surprise.

Alex was still feeling the thrill from the ride and keyed up from being so close to Maggie and Maggie’s playful teasing and their lingering glances throughout the night. And that kiss had just left her wanting more.

"Come inside with me," she breathed out the question, pulling back to see Maggie’s reaction.

"Alex..."

Maggie’s eyes were closed and Alex could tell she was trying to control herself. Maggie’s eyes opened to look at her and Alex could see the hesitance there. She knew Maggie wanted to take things slow for her but Alex didn’t want to resist what she was feeling for Maggie. Especially when she could see how much Maggie wanted it too.

They both knew that they couldn’t take time for granted. Alex couldn’t bear the thought of waiting too long to be with Maggie. She wasn’t planning on going all the way tonight- she wasn’t ready for that- but she wanted something- to kiss her and touch her and be close to her. They had done little more than make out in the past twelve days since Maggie had turned up to her apartment with pizza and beer and her nervous declaration.

Life is too short and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss- that’s what Maggie had said to her. And she was intent on taking that advice right now. She didn’t want to take things slow and she didn’t want Maggie to hold back so much. She hadn’t had the chance to tell Maggie yet but she wanted to- tonight, if she could.

"I mean, you came _all_ the way up, you might as well come in," she joked softly, trying to come up with any excuse to get her to stay. Maggie shook her head with a soft chuckle at Alex’s reasoning. "Just for a little while?" Alex asked as innocently as possible. She opened her door lightly tugging Maggie’s hand, her heart buzzing rapidly when Maggie followed her in with a knowing smile.

Alex took her time shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up, hoping it would ease her nerves. She turned around to see Maggie still looking at her softly, adoringly. And it caused the butterflies to increase tenfold.

Alex could deal with the smug, sarcastic cop most of the time, but this soft sincere Maggie with her simmering arousal was too much for her to handle.

So she did what she did best, gave up her pretense and walked the few short steps up to Maggie, taking her face into her hands for a heated kiss.

Surprised again at the intensity of the kiss, Maggie brought her arms up around Alex’s arms, trying to control herself but Alex quickly deepened the kiss, pushing them back until Maggie’s back hit the wall. They both parted in surprise, breathing heavily, pupils blown.

"Woah there, Danvers," Maggie rasped out with a little laugh and Alex’s eyes widened, worried she had gone too far.

But Maggie smiled softly at Alex’s expression, stroking Alex’s arms gently. "Let’s just take it a little slower," she whispered, taking Alex’s hand and leading them to the couch.

She sat Alex down first before moving to sit next to her, facing her. Alex sat there waiting for Maggie to do something and she saw Maggie’s throat bob as she gulped before looking straight at Alex. Maggie moved her hand to push Alex’s hair behind her ear affectionately, considering Alex intensely.

And Alex was a nervous mess wondering what Maggie meant by slower. She just waited in anticipation, unable to stand the silence. Now was the time to tell Maggie how she was feeling.

"I don’t want to take things slow," she declared into the tension between them, eyes widening in worry at how that may have sounded. "Not- I mean- I don’t mean I’m ready to go all the way just yet," she looked down to hide her blush before looking back up, "but... I- y-you don’t have to take things slow for me, I don’t want to go slow…," she gulped in between her rambling. "I-Im ready for this...for-for more than kissing I mean..." She berated herself internally at her lack of eloquence, fidgeting in nervousness. "If-I mean- do you want to?"

Maggie's eyes softened at Alex’s words. She just looked at Alex, endless affection in her gaze for this woman who was brave enough to voice her desires so plainly. She wanted that too, she just didn’t want to overwhelm Alex. And, if she was being honest, she was enjoying taking things slow, it made every little thing feel that much more special. But she was finding it difficult to control herself so much, especially when Alex kissed her like she just had and said the things she just said.

Maggie wanted to quell all of Alex’s doubts. "I want to Alex, of course I do... I just…", she paused in her sentence, wanting to make sure she said the right thing. "You’ve never liked being intimate before and I…. I don’t want to overwhelm you. And I-I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything," she sighed, looking down at Alex’s hand where she was caressing it.

_Obligated?_ The word stood out to Alex and her eyes softened as she realised what Maggie was really worried about. Alex took hold of Maggie’s hand in hers, squeezing it, needing her to know she didn’t have to worry about that. "Maggie... I’ve never felt like this before," she spoke earnestly and Maggie just held her gaze waiting for her to continue. "Its- I don’t feel obligated or- or pressured… I feel-" she looked down with a shy smile before looking back up at Maggie. "I feel _excited_ for the first time...and that’s because it’s with _you_ , and I trust you."

Maggie smiled sotfly at Alex’s words but she still looked hesitant. She knew emotions could get messy in these situations, and she didn’t want Alex to feel pressured or get caught up in how she should behave just because she was with someone she liked now. She had to be certain Alex would tell her. "I know but...just promise me you’ll tell me... as soon as you feel uncomfortable," Maggie pleaded.

"I will," Alex promised, a little breathless at the intensity of Maggie’s concern. Alex knew this time was different to all the others but she swooned at Maggie’s caution.

There was a pause in their conversation as they considered what had been said. Alex looked into Maggie's warm eyes, a sudden smile coming over her face her as she realised she was going to get to kiss her as she wanted to. Maggie smiled back softly, knowingly.

"So..." Alex stretched out the word in her nervous excitement, screwing her mouth up playfully and playing with Maggie’s fingers, "we- we’re on the same page then about…" she ducked her her head, unable to say the words.

"About what?" Maggie playfully pushed, wanting to hear it from Alex.

"You know," Alex laughed shyly, nudging Maggie's arms.

Maggie chuckled at Alex’s blush, allowing herself to feel her excitement now that she had spoken her worries to Alex. She was more than ready to take this beyond their few make out sessions- there was so much she wanted to do with Alex. She spared Alex from saying it.

"About the more than kissing?" she teased with a deep grin causing Alex to blush further. Her grin dimmed into a softer expression as she scooted a little closer to Alex, tilting her head forward and whispering with a small nod as if sharing a secret- "we’re on the same page."

"Okay...that-that’s good." Alex smiled shyly and bit her lip, the telling tone of Maggie’s voice doing things to her body.

They just looked at each other for a heated moment, their gazes finding each others lips and Alex saw the moment Maggie’s soft smile turned into a determined, wanting look, and the heat throughout her whole body intensified.

Maggie leaned painfully slowly into Alex, breathing hotly between them and barely grazing her lips, before taking Alex’s lips fully into hers.

There was something different about this kiss, it was slower and more patient now there was the promise of something more. Alex took Maggie’s face into her hands and moved her hands through Maggie’s hair, holding her close to her, wanting to feel more of her girlfriend. Her eyes closed tighter in arousal as Maggie moved to her bottom lip, sucking softly, licking to part her lips so she could meet her tongue with hers. Alex moaned low at the warm wet contact, heat blazing through her body. Maggie expertly kissed her deeply, openly, sucking on her tongue, sending hot sparks through her. Maggie shifted them a little so that they were practically kneeling facing each other, before moving to take her lips in another heated kiss.

They kissed for a few long moments like that and Alex was like jelly in her hands, following every tilt of Maggie’s head as she deepened the kiss. Feeling bold, Alex took Maggie’s full bottom lip into her mouth, allowing herself to suck it as she had imagined so many times. The softness of Maggie’s lip was more dizzying than anything Alex could have imagined.

Maggie moaned low at the way Alex was paying attention to her lips- Alex didn’t hide her want at all and Maggie was getting worked up so quickly by her kisses.

To steady herself, Maggie focused on caressing Alex at the nape of her neck where she was holding her and changed the kiss to take Alex’s lips into her mouth- and Alex could tell that, even as Maggie kissed her so deeply, she was still holding back. The past couple of times they had made out like this Maggie had been so careful with how and where she touched Alex. And she knew that even now Maggie was waiting for her to initiate anything and her carefulness just made Alex yearn for her more.

Alex allowed her hands to graze down Maggie’s arms, landing on her slim waist before moving up to her back pulling her closer into the kiss. She sighed at the contact of their bodies. Everything felt so sensitive and from the soft sounds coming from Maggie, Alex knew she was feeling it too. She could feel Maggie’s chest pressed up against hers and she wanted to touch her there so much. That want was entirely knew- or the acknowledgement of it was. She had never allowed herself to consider such things but now she constantly found her gaze lingering over the softest parts of Maggie, aching to touch her.

She tilted her head to the side, pushing forward to intensify the kiss and she could feel Maggie smiling into it and it made her feel bold.

She leaned her body back slightly, breaking the kiss to rest her forehead against Maggie’s, both breathing heavily. Her gaze lowered to Maggie’s full lips, parted and swollen from her eagerness and she exhaled heavily at the sight. Looking down between their bodies, she slowly trailed her hand around Maggie’s side, resting it under the swell of Maggie’s breast, looking up to see Maggie’s reaction.

Maggie’s eyelids were hooded and she was trying to control herself- but every touch from Alex set her body blazing. How could she deny Alex when she was asking her so softly, her eyes so open and full of desire. She didn’t want to deny her.

She smiled with her eyes, giving a tiny nod of consent and Alex exhaled slowly, before looking down as if preparing herself for something of utmost importance- and Maggie felt her heart skip a beat at Alex's actions. Alex didn’t touch her there straight away, choosing to let both hands come up Maggie’s clothed stomach and sternum, before caressing the undersides of her breasts softly, getting used to the feel of them. Maggie just watched the slow reverence of Alex’s exploration, breaths coming heavier- no one had ever touched her so softly like this before and it was entirely overwhelming. Alex’s innocent touches made her feel so much so quickly.

Alex finally let her hands feather over Maggie’s clothed breasts, cupping them softly and her eyes closed at the feel of them, the perfect weight of them in her hands. She could feel the wetness pool low in her when she squeezed them softly, barely any pressure. Maggie’s head tilted forward, allowing Alex to touch her any way she wanted.

"You feel so good," Alex breathed out in awe, low, and the roughness of her voice spiked Maggie’s arousal. Alex looked back up into Maggie’s hooded eyes. "Can I- can I see you?" she whispered out, needing more.

Maggie nodded again softly. She knew she had to be careful of letting this get out of hand but she wanted to give Alex everything she asked for. She settled for allowing Alex to explore her body a little- knowing that anything more than that would make it impossible for her to control herself.

She leaned forward taking Alex’s lips back in a soft kiss, trying to calm the beating of their hearts.

Alex moved to remove Maggie’s jacket, it getting caught where Maggie had rolled her cuffs up at her elbow. They both laughed at the difficulty of the simple task, before moving back to face each other after getting it off, Alex feeling suddenly shy.

Seeing the nervousness there, Maggie moved forward to take Alex’s lips again in a slow kiss, hands coming up to hold her face. Alex leaned forward into it desperate, the force pushing Maggie out of balance and onto her back on the couch. Maggie looked up at her in slight surprise with a small laugh, as Alex came to lean over her, her cheeks pink. "Hi," Alex breathed out, a little nervous at Maggie’s laughter.

And Maggie’s eyes crinkled further in complete fondness. "Hi," she breathed back, dimples deep, pushing Alex’s hair behind her ears.

Alex’s face moved into Maggie’s touch and her eyes roamed Maggie’s face from her shining eyes to her dimpled cheeks. She loved that smile and the look in Maggie’s eyes as if Alex was something completely precious.

"You okay?" Maggie asked.

Alex smiled at the question and nodded breathlessly, trying to take everything in. She let out an exhale as Maggie smiled even warmer back up at her and Alex tried to control the rapid beating of her heart as she continued gazing down into warm brown eyes. "You’re so beautiful Maggie."

And Maggie felt herself uncharacteristically blush at the sudden compliment. Alex had never said that to her before and just the way she was looking at her made butterflies swarm in Maggie's stomach.

She chuckled softly, trying to hide her blush.

But she couldn't hide it and Alex's heart warmed at the tint on her cheeks. Alex moved closer and saw Maggie’s eyelids flutter as she came to hover over her hesitantly.

Maggie looked up into her wanting eyes and pulled Alex gently down to her, needing to control the new kiss. Their kisses quickly became deeper and more frantic, Alex getting lost in the perfect heat of her girlfriend’s mouth- her warm tongue and full lips. The sounds she was already making were driving Maggie mad.

Alex’s hands started wondering again, landing on Maggie’s waist. She pulled Maggie’s shirt out from where it was tucked in her jeans, trailing her fingers lightly up Maggie’s stomach before placing her palms flat against Maggie’s lean stomach. She was hot to the touch and so so soft and Alex had the sudden want to smooth her lips down it.

She could feels Maggie’s abs with every breath and she moved her palms up the warm skin, reaching Maggie’s bra clad breasts. She explored over the bra softly before bringing her hands slowly under Maggie’s bra to feel them directly against her hands. She closed her eyes, letting out an exhale, she couldn’t believe how good they felt, how much touching Maggie there was turning her on. She tilted her head up to see Maggie watching her with hooded eyes full of affection.

Maggie raised her head up taking Alex’s lips in her own, loving the feel of Alex’s warm hands against her breasts. She craned her neck to kiss her cheek, then down her jaw and neck, wanting to kiss Alex wherever she could.

Alex was going dizzy from Maggie’s frantic kisses and she could literally feel the heat radiating off of her own body. Unable to stand the stifling heat, Alex pulled back suddenly, quickly ridding herself of her own top.

Noticing the surprise on Maggie’s face she quickly explained with an innocent blush "I-it was too hot."

Maggie’s surprise turned into adoration and she laughed softly, her eyes shining up at her girlfriend. "God, you’re something else," she breathed, causing Alex to duck her head with a shy laugh.

Maggie's gaze travelled from Alex’s flushed face down her newly exposed body and she swallowed, her desire boiling at the sight of Alex’s her bare skin and full breasts visible in her black bra. Alex’s heart rate accelerated at the desire in Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie couldn’t handle being under Alex any longer and she leaned up, pushing Alex around in her arms awkwardly so that Alex came under her, Alex following her willingly.

Sighing in contentment at the easier position, Maggie pushed her own hair behind her ears, pausing to smile tenderly at Alex over her arousal. "Is this okay?" she asked, caressing Alex’s newly exposed collarbones, careful not to overwhelm her.

Alex looked up at her quickly nodding her want, loving the feeling of being under the weight of Maggie’s warm body. "Yes-it’s okay, its _so_ okay."

Maggie chuckled lightly at Alex’s breathless consent, leaning down to kiss her again, slowly at first. But then Alex grasped at Maggie’s neck, pulling her in closer and Maggie deepened the kiss, exploring Alex’s hot mouth with her tongue. Maggie cupped Alex’s cheek, slowing moving down her jaw to place warm wet kisses down Alex’s neck, licking and sucking lightly at her beating pulse. The sensations were blazing and Alex moaned loudly, tilting her head back and pushing her body up, offering all of herself to Maggie.

Maggie groaned at Alex’s wantonness, moving her legs to fit her thigh more comfortably in between Alex’s legs at her heat. Alex gasped at the touch and her breaths quickened, her hips pushing up against the glorious contact, moaning loud. It felt so good, she couldn't control herself. It was as if a dam had broken and all her desire had collected itself into this moment. She couldn’t even comprehend the meaning of slow right now.

"I want you so much," she confessed hotly, pulling Maggie closer into her and holding her against her- and Maggie moaned at the confession. "I can’t believe how much I want you," she groaned out to herself. Because she couldn’t. She didn’t think her body was capable of feeling so much all at once, as if she was about to explode. Her drunken fumblings with guys in the past had never made her feel even a fraction as good. She had settled for thinking that getting herself off was as much of a release as she could need but she was realising fast how wrong she was. Touching herself was absolutely nothing like this.

"Alex..." Maggie breathed into Alex’s neck, buzzing at her honesty. She knew Alex wasn’t trying to get a reaction out of her, she was just speaking her mind and it just added to Maggie’s affection, to her want.

"S-sorry," Alex immediately stuttered between her heavy breathing, scared she had gone too far again.

And Maggie’s heart ached at the apology. She could see how far gone Alex was and she wanted nothing more than to push her off the edge. Things had accelerated far out of control but there was no way she was going to leave Alex in this state. She didn’t want Alex to apologise for her desire- she wanted her to feel it all.

"Don’t be sorry," she breathed, moving back to look at Alex's face, seeing the want there and mirroring it, "you’re so sexy."

Alex flushed at the term, her whole body buzzing at the desire in Maggie's tone. The word dripping from Maggie's lips in her breathy feminine voice was a jolt for Alex. Being called sexy by another woman- by _Maggie-_ God, it felt so different- so _good_.

Maggie moved to hold both Alex’s hands beside her head, using them as leverage to set the pace to the movement of her thigh against Alex’s heat.

Alex tried to keep Maggie’s gaze but after a few seconds her eyes closed in pleasure at the pressure and Maggie could see this was a lot for Alex. She slowed her movements a little and moved down to breathe against Alex’s ear.

"Is this okay?" she whispered hotly, needing to hear it from Alex.

"Y-yes," Alex groaned out, pulling Maggie’s hips back into her. "Please don’t stop," she begged.

And Maggie nodded, increasing her speed. She was feeling so hot herself but she focused entirely on Alex’s release, pushing more frantically against her, loving the growing whimpers coming from her girlfriend.

"Ma-Maggie..." Alex groaned out, desperately clutching Maggie, the pressure inside her building tighter and tighter.

"I'm here..." Maggie spoke out breathless.

Alex tried to get more words out but they were unintelligible whimpers and Maggie just moved down to kiss hotly all up Alex’s neck back to her mouth, adding to the electrifying sensations.

Alex’s body finally shook with her release, and Maggie held her close against her as she rode out her waves, in awe of the beauty of Alex’s orgasm.

After a long beat of silence and them both trying to catch their breath, Alex breathed out in awe, covering her face. "Oh my God."

And Maggie just laughed. "That good huh," she grinned, ignoring her own arousal.

Alex just spluttered in response against her chest. " _Good_? It-it was…." she couldn’t find the right words to describe how Maggie had made her feel and just made an explosion sound causing Maggie to chuckle low at her silliness.

"Nerd..." Maggie murmured adoringly.

Alex turned to look up at her, wanting to communicate her feelings better. "It was... Maggie, I don’t- I mean- I can’t even-."

Maggie saw Alex’s eyes start to glisten a little and stroked her cheek softly, shushing her. "It’s okay...I know," she smiled gently at Alex. She was so happy at how things had gone.

"'Ive never...you know-," Alex continued, fumbling in her sentence and ducking her head, "-that hard before." She glanced back up at Maggie. "It was...so intense."

Maggie smiled softly at her, full of affection, stroking her hair, "Orgasms are supposed to be more intense when you're with someone you like."

Alex's eyes crinkled up at her. "I like you a lot," she replied, shy.

Maggie felt the butterflies again in her stomach. Alex was so cute. Maggie paused a moment, gathering herself to say the words, meeting Alex's open vulnerability with her own. "I like you a lot too," she breathed out.

Alex heart flipped at the words, sensing that was hard for Maggie to admit. She looked at Maggie a moment before looking down between them, caressing her lightly at the hip, nervous again. Maggie was doing a good job of hiding her arousal but Alex didn’t want her to. She wanted to make her feel as amazing as Maggie had made her feel. "I want to- I mean-d-do you want-"

"Don’t worry about me," Maggie interrupted softly, hoping she sounded as convincing as she wanted to.

"Maggie...you know that’s impossible," Alex responded earnestly, looking her directly in the eye. "I want to make you feel good too."

"I know." Maggie moved to stroke her arm, still getting used to how intense Alex could be. She wanted to so much but Alex had already been through a lot tonight, Maggie knew she had to pace their progression. "Next time, I promise," she whispered, before smiling playfully- "I’m not sure I could trust myself if we don’t stop now."

Alex bit her lip shyly, her mind buzzing at the words and the thought of _next time._ After a moment of Maggie holding her, Alex trailed her hand up Maggie’s still clothed body. "I didn’t get to see you," she murmured, pouting.

Maggie laughed at Alex’s ability to switch so quickly between her emotions.

"Whose fault is that Danvers?" Maggie teased softly. "I was all ready to get topless for you but you beat me to it."

Maggie laughed at the blush covering her girlfriend’s cheeks.

Alex pursed her lips cheekily. "We could _both_ be topless," she replied playfully. She knew Maggie would laugh it off and, honestly, she didn't think she was ready for it either but she loved flirting with Maggie like this.

Maggie just chuckled tenderly at her girlfriend’s persistence. "Nice try," she said, threading her fingers through Alex’s hair.

After a moment she brought her wrist up to get a look at her watch. "It’s...late Alex, I really have to get going," she murmured regretfully.

Alex slumped a little internally, having completely forgotten about work. She brought her arms around Maggie to pull herself closer into her embrace. "Stay just a little longer," she whispered lazily, wanting to bask in the intimacy for as long as she could.

"Okay," Maggie whispered back, "just a little longer." She leaned to press a kiss against Alex’s head.

After a few minutes, Maggie felt Alex’s breathing even out against her and moved to get up, waking Alex up in the process.

"You’re going?" Alex murmured sleepily, holding Maggie’s hand.

"I’m going," she replied softly, stroking her thumb against Alex’s palm. "I’ll text you when I get home."

" _Call_ me," Alex insisted, wanting to make sure she didn’t sleep through a text.

Maggie smiled tenderly at Alex’s concern, moving closer to place one final kiss to her lips. "I’ll call," she promised before moving to put her jacket on to leave.

Alex got up from the couch to walk Maggie to the door, in her tiredness not bothering to put her top back on.

Maggie just smiled at the sight- Alex’s dishevelled hair and contented smile causing butterflies to form in Maggie’s stomach. How could someone be both adorable and sexy all at once? It wasn’t doing anything to calm her arousal. She was hoping the cold night air would help her with that.

"That’s a good look on you Danvers," she couldn’t help but comment.

"Yeah?" Alex put her hands on her hips, attempting to give Maggie a flirtatious look in her sleepiness, causing Maggie to chuckle in adoration.

Alex smiled back tiredly, pulling Maggie into a hug, feeling the new intimacy of her mostly bare half meeting Maggie’s clothed one so closely. Maggie held her at her lower back.

"I’ll see you tomorrow," Maggie whispered out.

And Alex nodded, snuggling into her hair and breathing in her scent before reluctantly moving out of her embrace to place a final lingering kiss to her lips. "Tomorrow."

Alex opened the door for her and watched her leave all the way down the corridor. When she was out of sight Alex closed the door behind her, somehow finding the energy to let out a delighted squeal into her hands.

She washed her face and changed into her pajamas, settling into bed with her phone beside her.

With a tired smile and a blooming heart, she waited for Maggie’s call.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these idiots so much. it was really fun trying to figure out their early dynamic. i hope i did alright. Would love to know what you guys think :)


End file.
